wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dallas
This character belongs to Enigma. Please don't use them without my permission! Please don't edit or take anything from this page, such as tampering with the coding. Dallas trans man | 25 | SandWing | Sheriff | Gay ~ appearanceRugged and worn, Sheriff Dallas gives off a bit of an older, more mature, look. His scales are rough and don’t line up as easily as another SandWing’s and most are chipped and somewhat cracked. His sail is uneven and appears ripped and messy. It has a more hair-like texture, but the scent of beauty products shows his attempts to stay somewhat presentable. Dallas is a fit and lean dragon. He’s muscular and strong, even if he seems a bit short after a first meeting. His scales are sandy-dirty varying shades of brown, having a typical darker brown top side and a lighter yellow-ish belly. His horns are a darker shade of brown, and long and sharpened, sticking out to the sides rather than out. While his overall appearance trying to seem intimidating, he can quickly prove himself to be the opposite. His ears are shaped like a hare’s (more affectionately referred to as a bunny by loved ones), and his eyes are a bright blue. He has reddish stripes across his scales and sail, but with the messy look he gives off, it looks more like teenage highlights that can be temporarily dyed and washed out. When he was younger, he did get piercings as well, but due to his own clumsy actions, most of them got ripped out one way or another. ~ personalityDallas doesn’t talk much on the job. The strong, silent type, he’s been called. But if he’s not in a more threatening situation, he’s more than happy to offer a family free ice cream, or just strike up conversation with curious dragonets. He’s friendly and kind to those around him, and is practically willing to accept someone in his family if he likes them enough. On the other hand, Dallas can be frighteningly vicious if he has to be. His friendly demeanor can melt away if someone is close to being harmed, and he wouldn’t hesitate to put himself in harm’s way if the situation absolutely called for it. He takes things seriously, even if he’s letting a dragonet crawl on his wings or wear his hat. Dallas prioritizes innocent lives before his own, and he refuses to let others be hurt on his account. His casual lifestyle has been affected by this dangerous job, of course. He’s bad at talking jokes and takes most things literally, making it difficult to catch jokes or sarcasm as well. The most sarcastic he can be is when he tells stories in much more dramatic retellings. Otherwise, especially when he was younger, he was a flirt. He tried proving he had a way with men which all backfires if anything is redirected back at him. He’s easily flustered and it can knock his ego down a few pegs. He’s genuine in practically everything he does, and finds it hard to lie to spare someone’s feelings. Even if he’s telling a harmful truth, he’s telling it in the most gentle and comforting way he can. Again, he barely understands sarcasm, and remarks you might assume are sarcastic are completely genuine as well. Again, he tries to prove he’s mature and has his life under control, but aside from his job, he practically can’t live on his own. He’s rather slobbish and messy and never realizes how long he’s procrastinated his planned cleaning days. ~ ability ability notes ~ historyDallas grew up in Foxtail, with his two sisters. He was the youngest of the bunch and also the least trouble making. They all acted like angels under their parents’ eyes, but his sister’s loved pulling pranks and stealing knicknacks from gift shops or arcades. The worst they’d do is steal a pie from a window, but they were good kids nonetheless. Either way, Dallas ended up tattling on them, even for smaller things they would do, like stealing ribbons from the craft supply to pretend to be ribbon dancers. He was stubborn about following rules, but Dallas and his sisters did care about each other. Dallas’s family was generally close, but Dallas was always closest with his father, Ibex. They never spent the most time with each other, considering Ibex worked often at night and during the day to support their family. And because of his long hours, the only time he didn’t spend getting rest was spending time with his family. He loved his family, and he found it no problem to spend a little extra time with his family. One unfortunate summer day, however, when Dallas’s family was trying to have a relaxing day in town, shopping and planning on getting ice cream, the shop they were in was broken into by a gang. They seemed only to come in to try and rob the store of its money and valuables, but they seemed violent enough to take lives. While Ibex urged his family to escape with most of the staff through the back door, he stayed and tried to calm down the situation. When Dallas’s shaken family got home, all they knew from the news was someone had died from a gang robbery. A little while later, the police had confirmed that Ibex was gone. The funeral was set up and it passed. Everyone was obviously grief struck but Dallas took it hardest of all. He thought he could have somehow help or was a coward for going with everyone else. After time had passed, he was even more frustrated with the fact that gangs weren’t somehow completely arrested or punished, and they still escaped police. While his original goal was to one day perform with his sisters if they’d let him, he decided he had to make a serious change, and started training to become part of the police force, or even the sheriff itself, as soon as he could. Coming out was a difficult process for Dallas. He heard discussions his sisters and mother would have, and knew they were more than accepting. Still, he nervously came out about being trans, later on gay for that matter, and his family members assured him how much they love and support him. At some point, his mother, Pear, even told him one day how proud Ibex would have been of him for being confident and coming out. Considering this was one of the things making him nervous, what his father would think of him, it relieved a lot of the anxieties Dallas had put on himself. This helped him feel more confident with himself and his actions, making his eventual job as sheriff much easier. ~ trivia Unlike classic SandWings, Dallas and his sisters have rattlesnake tails Always wanted a dog or some pet, so he made himself a pet rock and probably still has it around Calls his family members like every other night to make sure everyone’s safe Lowkey superstitious. He believes in the supernatural but doesn’t think that sort of thing could affect him Probably loves video games, just never has a chance to get or play them likes *his family *his job *ice cream *sweets in general *heat *being outside *music *singing (SomeWhat) dislikes *homophobes n transphobes etc *CRIME, *impoliteness *the cold *early mornings *illness ~ gallery Dalalalas.jpg|by DreamingWolf!!! DallasHeadshot.png|old design by Bringr!!! Dallas Infobox.png|old design infobox by Marbl-y Cake! Dallas Ref.png|old design by Marbl-y Cake!! Dally.png|old design by Marbl-y Cake!!!!! Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Males